Navidad Z
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Es un finc de Navidad las ppgz y rrbz aquí no tienen poderes...Denle una oportunidad y lean plis
1. Chapter 1

**Yo : Había prometido hacer un finc de Navidad**

**Xana : Y aquí esta.**

**-Momoko : 11-**

**-Kaoru : 11-**

**-Miyako : 11-**

**-Brick/Momotaro : 11-**

**-Butch/Kojiro : 11-**

**-Boomer/Makoto :11 -**

**Nota : Lo que se dice en palabras negras lo dicen mas fuerte.**

**Xana : Los personajes aquí vertidos de D!ppgz no le pertenecen a Sandra,los secundarios si.**

* * *

En la época de Navidad hacía frío y una calle iva caminando una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años con de pelo negro y ojos azules con una niña de dos coletas rubias y hermosos ojos celestes.

-No te preocupes es el mejor orfanato Miyako-dijo la mujer-

-Pero,¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo ?-dijo Miyako-

-Porque yo me tengo que ir a ver a mis sobrinos-dijo -

La llamó a el timbre de una casa muy grande,se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de 30 años con un moño rubio y unas gafas negras (el carácter de la mujer es como la mala de los dalmatas,Cruela de vil).Ellas entrarón.

-Esta monada debe de ser Miyako-dijo la mujer pellizcando su moflete-

-Si soy yo-dijo Miyako com voz dulce y acariziando su mejilla-

-Bueno la dejo en sus manos-dijo la .

-No se preocupe la cuidare bien-dijo Con una sonrisa-

La salió por la puerta y de inmediato la sonrisa de la mujer se torció.

-Escucha **guapa,**en este lugar se siguen las normas-dijo la mujer de mala gana dando vueltas al rededor de Miyako-

-Y los que no cumplen las normas,se les castigan ¿**vale**?-dijo la mujer-

-Si...-dijo Miyako un poco asustada-

-Bien,pues llamare a Momoko para que te enseñe las normas tú espera aquí-dijo la mujer-

La mujer subió las escaleras que es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas,pero entró la puerta de las chicas todas estaban limpiando,pero faltaban dos.

-¡Sara!-gritó la mujer a una chica que barria el suelo,tiene el pelo suelto y corto,es peli-roja y tiene 10 años con ojos naranjas y que se pone rígida del susto-

-¿Dónde están Momoko y Kaoru?-exclamó la mujer-

-pues...he...-intentaba decir Sara-

Las chicas,que estaban afuera escucharón hablar(gritar) a la mujer y subieron enseguida por la ventana,estaba prohibido salir a la calle,pero la mujer se dio cuenta y se paro en frente de la ventana.

-vaya,vaya...parece que todavía no aprendéis-dijo la mujer-

-Agatha solo jugábamos-dijo Momoko-

-SI solo eso bruja-dijo Kaoru lo último en voz vaja que Agatha pudo oír-

-Muy bien Momoko tu ve a enseñarle las normas a la nueva y Kaoru...-dijo Agatha mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Kaoru-Dormirás en el desván-

-No...otra vez no..por favor Agatha-suplicó Kaoru-

-Pues lo siento...y...vosotros 3-dijo Agatha señalando a las cortinas de donde salierón 3 chicos-Acompañadme...os diré vuestro castigo-

-Amargada...-susurró Momotaro/Brick-

-Mierda por poco nos salvamos...-dijo Kojiro/Butch-

-...-Makoto/Boomer solo suspiró-

Agatha se fue llevandose a los cuatro con ella (Momotaro,Kojiro,Makoto y Kaoru).Momoko bajó a por la nueva.

-Hola-dijo Momoko-

-Hola ¿Tú quién eres?-dijo Miyako-

-Yo soy Momoko ¿y tú eres...?-dijo Momoko-

-Miyako,¿te puedo llamar Momo?-Preguntó Miyako-

-Claro ¿Y yo a ti Miya?-preguntó Momoko-

-si...-dijo Ella-

Las dos subieron a el cuarto de las chicas.

-Esta es la nueva,Miyako-presentó MOmoko a su amiga-

-¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?-preguntó Nora una niña de pelo largo que utiliza una trenza,su pelo es castaño y sus ojos color café,utiliza gafas redondas color negras-

(Nota : Todas las chicas llevan un vestido blanco para dormir,es el que les dan en ese orfanato y los chicos es una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de igual color)

-Mis padres estan en el cielo,no han podido venir esta Navidad-dice Miyako mirando un muñeco de un ángel-

-¡Anda!mis padres también y los de Makoto igual,solo que el piensa que vendrán a por el-dijo Sara-

-Si,en cambio Kaoru,Momoko,Kojiro y Momotaro no creen en la Navidad-dijo Nora-

-¡Porque Santa Claus no existe!-se replicó Momoko-¡Nunca!¡Nunca!¡Cuando era pequeña me tría regalos!-

-¿Quiénes son Kaoru,Kojiro y Momotaro?-preguntó Miyako-

-Siempre se meten en problemas junto a Momoko-dijo Eva una chica con aparatos y de tez clara con 3 pecas en la mejilla izquierda.-

-OMG mi madre siempre me decía que si crees en Santa te traera regalos-dijo Miyako mirando su muñeco en forma de ángel-

-Guarda eso si no quieres que te lo quite-dijo Momoko fría-aquí no se permiten los juguetes-

* * *

En el desván.

-¡Quedate ahí! hoy no cenas-dijo Agatha Cerró la puerta y se fue-

-*suspiro*de todos modos la comida aquí apesta-susurró Kaoru-

Kaoru encendió la chimenea cogió una pequeña mantita y se acostó en un cogín.

-Mamá,Papá os echo de menos-susurró Kaoru con los ojos cerrados y dejó caer una pequeña lágrima,se durmió-

* * *

En el taller de Santa Claus un duende lo andaba buscando.

-Oh,señor Santa lo estaba buscando por todas partes-dijo el duende con la respiración un poco agitada-

-¿Que pasa Itor?-preguntó Santa-

-Un mensaje de su amigo Merchor-dijo Itor-

-Déjame ver-dijo Santa-

_Para : Santa_

_De : Merchor._

_Hola amigo,si vez este mensaje es que los reyes magos ya son _

_historia,nuestra amistad es muy grande y _

_estoy muy triste por tener que dejarte solo,no completamente y por ello_

_te he dejado un regalo de Navidad._

-Lo siento-dijo La señora Santa-

-No importa,pero ¿me preguntó que será el regualo?-dijo Santa un poco apenado-

De pronto una esfera de luz se posó de lante de Santa,tomó forma de un perro y apareció un perro de color blanco con un collar de rayas blancas y negras con un diamante colgando.

-Que lindo perrito-dijo La señora Santa-

-Gracias WoW-dijo el perrito-

-Y además habla-dijo La señora santa-

-Solo me pueden entender las personas que creen en la Navidad-dijo el perro-

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-dijo Santa-

-Pues...tu deberias ponerme nombre-Dijo el perrito-

-Mmmm...te llamarás...Snow-dijo Santa-eres blanco como la nieve y Snow es nieve en ingles ;)-

-Me parece un nombre muy lindo-dijo la señora Santa-

-Bueno iré a preparar los renos para mañana-dijo la señora Santa-

-¿Qué pasara mañana?-preguntó Snow-

-Mañana ireis a la tienda Tienda de juguetes ''_Toys fun'' _-respondió la señora Santa-_  
_

-Que divertido-dijo alegre Snow-

* * *

Al día siguiente los cinco se levantaron temprano. Fueron a por Kaoru y,cuando ivan a salir...

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó Miyako-

-A dar un paseo-contestó Momotaro-

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó-

-Claro que si-dijo Makoto-

Los seis salieron por la ventana que daba a la terraza y en la terraza había unas escaleras como las de los bomberos,vajaron por ahí y caminaron hacía una tienda llamada _Toys fun _

* * *

En el taller de Santa,Santa y Snow se montaban en su trineo para ir a la tienda y así saber que quieren los niños para la navidad.

-Tened cuidado-dijo la señora Santa-Snow cuida de Santa-

-No te preocupes,estoy con él-dijo Snow sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Santa claus hizo despegar los renos y viajaron hasta llegar a la ciudad,allí aterrizaron en un bosque y fueron a la tienda de jugetes. Pero Snow de pronto sintió un olor y fue a seguirlo.

-Oh,que es eso-dijo Snow mirando un filete-huele genial-

-¿Verdad Santa?-Dijo Snow,pero Santa no contestaba.-¿Santa?-

Miró a su lado izquierdo y...¡No estaba!lo busco con la mirada,pero nada,no lo encontraba.

-¡Ay no!me he perdido-dijo Snow apenado-en fin *suspiro*tendre que buscarlo-

* * *

Mientras Santa se dirigía a la llegó quedó hablando con la encargada.

-Hola bueno sientate ahí y espera a que vengan niños-dijo la encargada-

-Si...-dijo Santa y se sentó (Yo : ¿Qué pasa con Santa?¿Qué no se da cuenta que Snow no esta? ò.ó)

* * *

-Esta es la tienda-dijo Momoko-

-Cuantos juguetes ahí-dijo Makoto-

Kaoru se quedó envobada con la bicicleta que había en el escaparate,Kojiro con una pley 3 que al parecer era el último modelo.

-Miyako se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban embobados con cada cosa,miró dentro de la tienda y obsevo que había un entró.

-Hola niña¿Quieres sentarte en Santa?-preguntó Santa-

-Si,quería pedirte un favor-dijo Miyako-

-Lo quie quieras-

-Veras,Momoko quiere para Navidad un un lazo rojo,Momotaro quiere un montón de dulces,Kojiro se muere por esa pley 3,Kaoru desea esa bicicleta y Makoto un estuche de pinturas...también me gustaría algo para animar el orfanato como un perrito-explicó Miyako-Yo solo quiero para Navidad su felicidad.-

-Ya veo...pues no te preocupes...Santa hara realidad tu deseo y...¿ellos son tus hermanos?-preguntó Santa-

-No,son mis amigos-dijo Miyako-

Momoko entró en la tienda.

-Miyako, regresemos al orfanato esta empezando a nevar fuerte-dijo Momoko-

-...-Miyako asintió-

Miyako y Momoko salieron de la tienda para irse con los demás a el orfanato.

-¿Son werfanos?-preguntó la encargada de la tienda a su esposo-

* * *

Los chicos llegarón,pero cuando llegaron Agatha los esperaba en la terraza.

-¿Os avéis divertido allá afuera?-preguntó Agatha-

-Más que cuando estabamos dentro-dijo Kojiro-

-Solo le enseñamos a Miyako donde se lleva la basura-dijo Kaoru antes dandole un zape a Kojiro-

-Pues que raro,porque aquí ¡quemamos la basura!-dijo Agatha-

* * *

**YO : Espero que os haya gustado lo voy a seguir,pero resulta que vi que lo hice demasiado largo y...*me interrumpen***

**Xana : Os aburrireis ,total,seguro que ya os aveis aburrido cuando empezaistes a leer.**

**YO : ¬¬ Gracias por apoyarme,tu tan cordial *sacástica* -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya son muchos días...entiendo porque vuestros padres os han _avandonado_-dijo Agatha fríamente-

De pronto se formo un silencio sepulcral hasta que los llantos de Makoto y Miyako rompieron el silencio...Y después...

-¡MIS PADRES NO ME HAN ABANDONADO PUERCA!-Gritó Kaoru-

-¿Y porqué justamente ellos vinieron en persona a traerte?-Dijo lentamente Agatha-

-¡PORQUE...!¡Porque...!porque...¡porque...-dijo Kaoru cada vez más vajo y muy triste-

-¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR ESOS DIENTES DE CUAJO CUATRO OJOS!-Gritó furioso Kojiro saltando al cuello de Agatha (¿Y a este que le pasa?¿O acaso a cogido la rabia?)-

Mientras Agatha lucha por intentar quitarse al mono, digo...Kojiro,Kaoru se le acerca y le pega una patada de la rodilla a Agatha.Y así comienza una guerra de lucha estaba triste,porque ella le había pasado más lo sabia y lo peor de todo,lo recuerda como si estuviera grabado con una cámara de se le acerca a Miyako.

-No te preocupes Miyako,tú sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad-Animó Momoko-

-Lose,pero Kaoru...-dijo ella apenada-

-Kaoru esta pegando a la persona que a dicho eso,creo que se las apaña jeje ¿no crees?-Dijo Momoko divertida-

-Jjijiji...oye...¿Somos...?¿Amigas...?-Preguntó Miyako-

-Emmm...si...claro...nosotras somos amigas todos lo somos ahora somos como una pandilla ¿no?-dijo Momoko alegre-

-Em...claro que si...jijiji-Dijo Miyako-

-¡CAAAAAAAAAAASTIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOS SIIIIIEEEEEETEEEEEEE DIAAAAAAA DUUUUUUURMIIIIIEEEEENDOOOOO EEEN EEEEL DEEEEESVAAAAAAAN!-

-¿¡SIETE DÍAS?!-

* * *

Snow estaba perdido,sin rumbo,el cielo se empezaba a nublar,empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia,intentando buscar a santa,pero por causa de la lluvia el olor de Santa se borró.Por estar mirando al suelo,para ver si encontraba algún rastro de él,se acabó perdiendo y,si antes no sabía donde estaba,ahora estaba más desorientado que...em...em...no me se ningún dicho sobre eso Iva caminando,caminiando y caminando durante horas,horas y horas de pronto choco con una pared,alzo la vista y era un edificio,había unas escaleras que llegaban a una terraza,que había una ventana.

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas estaba miyako mirando la cama de sus dos amigas...

-Miyako,no te preocupes tanto,ellas estarán bien,el desván no es tan malo-Dijo India,una niña de la misma edad que Miyako,con el pelo muy corto,que le llega hasta el cuello y de color marrón-

-Si...,pero deverian castigarme a mi también-dijo Miyako apenada-*suspiro*-

Miyako se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó India

-A un sitio-dijo ella-

-Oh,ya veo,vas a ver Makoto ¿verdad?-dijo India con un toque de picardia-

-No es eso tonta-dijo Miyako un poco avergonzada-

Miyako salió por la puerta y escucho una voz en el pasillo y vió que era de la ventana,miró y era Makoto,entonces entro y se quedó con el en la terraza.

-¿Estas preocupados por ellos?-preguntó Miyako-

-no...ellos ya estan acostumbrados...-dijo Makoto-

-Ya veo...¿Desde cuando estas en este orfanato?-preguntó Miyako-

-Desde hace...3 años-dijo Makoto-

-Losiento...-

-un perrito...-dijo Makoto-

-¿Un...perrito?-

-¡Si!¡mira!-dijo Makoto señalando un perro blanco (¿A qué no adivinais que perrito es?¡Excato!Snow)

-Voy a por él-dijo Miyako bajando las escaleras-

Miyako lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó arriba.

-Que lindo es ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Miyako-

-Es una tontería que le preguntes eso...no sabe hablar...-dijo Makoto-

-Me llamo Snow-dijo el perrito-

-¡Ha hablado!-Exclamaron Makoto y Miyako-

-Enrealidad no,solo que las personas que creen en Santa claus me pueden entender-dijo Snow-

-Entonces...¡el regalo que le pedí a papá noel se hizo realidad!-Exclamó alegre Miyako-

-*Bosteza*me voy a dormir-dijo Makoto-

-Yo igual,vamos Snow-dijo Miyako-

Miyako y Makoto entraró se llevó a Snow al cuarto de las chicas y allí todas empezaron a rodear al perro.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Dónde lo encontrastes?-

-¿Quién es su dueño?-

-Snow,en la calle,no lo se-respondió Miyako-

-Hay dos camas vacias-dijo Snow-¿De quienes son?

-¡Puede hablar!-

-No puedo hablar,solo que las personas que creen en la Navidad,me pueden entender-Explicó Snow-

Alguién llamó a la puerta y enseguida las chicas se metieron en las camas.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Nora-

En la puerta se empezó a tocar una melodia.

-¡Momoko!¡Kaoru!¡Pasad!-Dijo alegre Kami,una chica con el pelo anaranjado y con una coleta,con pelo corto,ojos café y de 10 años-

Las susodichas entrarón.

-¿Y ese chucho?-dijo Kaoru-

-No le digas así,se llama Snow-replicó Miyako-

-¡Si tú me dices chucho es casi tan molesto que si yo te digo a ti marimacha!-Gritó Snow,pero Kaoru y MOmoko solo entendierón Wawf-

-A si se habla Snow-dijo _Mi__yako_ apoyandolo-

-Miyako,ese perro no ha hablado,solo a dicho ''Wawf'' -dijo Momoko confunfida-

-¿Cómo es posible que no te entienda?-preguntó Miyako a Snow-

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa...¿Creen en la Navidad?-Dijo Snow-

-No...-

Ya veo...encontonces es por eso...solo los que creen en la Navidad puede enterderme-

-¡Callad a ese perro!¡o la bruja lo descubrira!-Dijo Kaoru-

-Con sus ladridos la bruja se dará cuenta y lo echara a la calle-Advirtió Momoko-

-¿Ladridos?¡Snow habla!-Dijo Miyako indignada-

-Miyako,solo es tú imaginación ese perro no habla-dijo Momoko muy dulce-

-¡Se llama Snow! ¡y si habla!-Protestó Miyako -

-¡Miyako!¡Entiendelo!¡Snow no habla!-Gritó esta vez Kaoru-

-Claro que si...solo tenéis que creer en la Navidad-Dijo Miyako-

-Dame 1 una razón por la que tengamos que creer-Retó Momoko-

-Porque...Santa existe-Dijo Miyako en voz baja,pero suficiente alta para que se oyera-

-¿Lo has visto?-Preguntó Kaoru molesta-

-No...no lo he visto-dijo Miyako-pero creer es tener fe-

-Lo que sea-dijo Kaoru-

-Te mostraré...-Dijo Snow-

De pronto la piedra de Snow empieza a brillar y la habitación entera se llena de adornos de Navidad.

**A**_garra mi mano y ven _

_Nunca digas no..._

_cruza el cielo Nevado...Deja el mundo atras..._

_Todo estará bien...si crees en él..._

_Hombre alto,barba blanca,traje rojo y un poco gordo_

_el nos reparte los regalos,vámos animate a creer_

_en él...Santa claus..._

_Con los renos va...a cada ciudad..._

_Para el no esta lejos...ver tu sonrisa...es lo que más desea..._

_Tú intenta creer en él...es Santa claus..._

Todos estaban cantando y bailando felices,incluso los chicos vinieron a cantar y a bailar con ellas...y a conocer al nuevo integrante de el orfanato...

-Muchas gracias Snow-Agradeció Miyako a Snow dando le un abrazo-has animado el orfanato-

-De nada...-respondió Snow-

-¡Oye chucho!-Llamó Kaoru-

-¿Qué pasa ahora Kaoru?-Dijo Snow fastidiado,pensando que lo más probable sería que ella se burlara de él o algo por el estílo-

-Que..he...yo...t-te quería decir que...que...-tartamudeaba- gra...g-graa...graaaaaa...-decía Kaoru intentando alargar la palabra para que no la tuviera que decir-

-*suspiro*Díselo de una vez-Ordenó Momoko-

-QuetequeríadecirquemuchasgraciasporhabermehabiertolamentesobreesodelaNavidad-Dijo Kaoru rápidamente,pero Snow le entendió-

-De nada-dijo Snow con una sonrisa-

-Emm...yo también te quería decir...¡gracias!-Agradeció Momoko-

Todos los que estaban en la habitación olleron unos pasos...De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a...Agatha...

-¿¡POR QUE HACEN TANTO RUIDO?!-

-...-

-¿¡PORQUE TODOS LOS CHICOS ESTAN AQUÍ?!-

-...-

-¿¡Y ESE CHUCHO?!-

-...-

Agatha miró toda la habitación y vio a Momoko con una muñ la miro mal.

-¡Momoko!¡Sabes muy bien que los muñecos no estan permitidos!-Gritó Agatha y acto seguido,cogió la muñeca-

-¡NO!¡no se la lleve por favor!-Suplicó Momoko casi llorando-

-¡DAME ESO!-Gritó Agatha tirando de la muñeca que Momoko aún tenía en las manos-

Miró a un lado y vio un juguete en la cama de Kaoru y un muñeco de un ángel en la de vez que le quitó la muñeca a Momoko fue a por la de Kaoru.

-¿¡A DÓNDE TE LLEVAS ESO VIEJA?!-Gritó Kaoru-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LA LLEVES!-

Kaoru cogió el juguete y salió corriendo de la habitación,Momoko le cigió la muñeca de las manos a Agatha y la siguió,Miyako hizo lo mismo con la és los chicos lo siguieron,fueron a la el pasillo y abrieron la ventana y se fuerón (La ventana esa que dava a la terraza y la terraza una escalera que daba a la calle).

-¡Hey! ¿a dónde vais?-preguntó Momotaro-

-¿No es obvio?-respondió Momoko con molestia y una lágrima vajando de su mejilla-

-Pero,esperad,que vamos a por una cosa-Dijo Kojiro-

Volvieron y regresaron con unos juguetes (tirachinas y esas cosas).

-Ya podemos ir-Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa-

* * *

Agatha no le importaba mucho que se fueran,mejor para ella,ya no tenía que cargar con seis molestias,se repetía una y otra vez,pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo)sentía un poco de culpabilidad,al fin de al cabo,que se fueran había sido culpa suya...¿Se había convertido en un monstruo?tal vez...¿Odiada por todos los niños? seguro...Ella caminaba hacía su cuarto...pero de pronto escuchó unos ladridos detras suya.

-Oh,me había olvidado de ti -dijo Agatha mirando a Snow con repugnancia-

Snow tría una hoja de papel con algún mensaje,Agatha se dio cuenta y cogió el mensaje que decía :

_Tú sabías que los niños te decían bruja a tus espaldas_

_¿Verdad?_

-Si...-respondió ella-

_¿Entiendes ahora porque?...Eres...cruel..._

_¿Porque crees que Santa claus no te_

_trae regalos en Navidad?_

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-protestó ella-la razón es que él no existe!-

_¿Tú crees?entonces...¿Cómo explicas que a los demás si tengan regalos?_

-Porque...yo...-

_Tú no lo sabes..._

-A-a lo mejor Santa claus si pueda existir...,no...¡eso es imposible!-

_Osea que todas las personas estan esquivocadas..._

_¿no?_

-Puede que tengas...razón...-

-Claro que la tengo-dijo Snow-

-¡KIAAAAA!¡ESE PERRO HA HABLADO!-Gritó del susto Agatha-

-*Suspiro*creo que pasare el resto de la vida explicando esto...los que creen en Santa me pueden entender-Dijo Snow un poco fastidiado-

-p-pero eso es imposible...¡Yo no creo en ese gordo seboso!-protestó Agatha-

-¿Entonces como sabes que Santa es gordo?...¡Digo...!Santa no esta gordo-Dijo Snow-

-*suspiro* Aquién quiero engañar...¡Soy una persona horrible!Los niños me odian...y he conseguido que 6 niños se fugaran y es muy poco probable que regresen...-Dijo Agatha arrepentida.-

-Pues...puedes hacer que eso no vuelva a pasar-Dijo Snow-

-¿Enserio?Dímelo porfavor...-suplicó Agatha

-Bien...primero...puedes empezar por devolver todo lo que les has quitado a los niños-Dijo Snow-

-¡SI!-

* * *

Los 6 caminaban por las calles de la ciudad...no sabían en donde iván,caminaron mucho rato...Caminaron por un callejón y Momoko notó algo y quiso hacercarse a mirar,los 5 la siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa Momoko?-preguntó Momotaro-

-Mirad-Dijo Momoko señalando una puerta en el final del callejón,decorada con cosas Navideñas.-

-Wow que puerta más hermosa-Dijo Makoto y Miyako-

-¿Entramos?-Preguntó Kaoru-

-Entremos-Dijo Kojiro-

-Adelante-dijo Momotaro-

Momtaro abrió la puerta y un resplandor salió de ella,todos cerraron los ojos,entonces la luz dejó de brillar,miraron por la puerta y...grande fue su sorpresa,se encontraban en una cabaña enorme...era como una fábrica...con máquinas de los que salia jueguetes,muñecos,balones,patines,videojuegos,ropa,materiales de cualquier cosa... con duendes caminando de acá para allá.Los chicos entraron,miraron el luagr sorprendidos ¿Dónde estaban?,de pronto...Kojiro allo una cosa...y los ojos se formaron de estrellas.

-¡DIOS MIOOOO!¿¡ESTO QUE VEO AQUÍ ES EL NUEVO JUEGO GTA5?!-Gritó/preguntó Kojiro lleno de emoción-

Las máquinas se pararon y los duendes dejaron sus cosas para mirar al grupo de niños que había entrado muertos...Sin no saber que hacer,se echaron a correr.

-¡KOJIRO ESTA ME LA PAGAS!-Gritó llena de furia Kaoru mientras corría-

-¡LO SIENTO!¡NO ME PUDE RESISTIR!-Gritó Kojiro mientras corría-

Los chicos corrían y corrían allaron una puerta y como no encontraban otra salida fueron por ahí.Entrarón a una habitación muy hermosa,con muchas decoraciones navideñas y con un trono.

-¡Nos van a pillar!-Dijo Makoto-

-¡BUAAAA!¡Momotaro quiero que sepas que fui yo quien se comió tu pastel!-Gritó Momoko-

-¡Momoko!¡quiero que sepas que no fue Makoto quien te perdió el lazo!¡fue Kojiro-Gritó Momotaro-

-¡Hey!-

-¡Esta bien..:!¡Fui yo!-Gritó Momotaro-

-Tranquilas nenitas...no hay peligro-se burló Kojiro-

-*Ejem*¿Podrían hacerse manitas en otro lugar?-se burló Kaoru,Momoko y Momotaro entaban abrazados porque pensaban que se ivan a morir (tonto ¿verdad?)-

-¡No nos haciamos manitas!-Gritaron Momtaro y Momoko sonrojados-

-¿Qué es todo ese alvoroto?-Preguntó un hombre mayor un poco obeso,con un traje rojo y blanco y con barba blanca-

-Son humanos,an conseguido entrar aquí-Dijo un duende-

-Ya veo...en ese caso sirvanles una merienda-Dijo ese hombre-

Los duendes le sirvierón un vaso de zumo y galletas.

-Diganme ¿Cómo se llaman?-Preguntó el señor-

-Yo soy Momoko y aquí el de rojo es Momotaro-Dijo Momoko-

-Yo soy Makoto-

-Yo Miyako,un gusto-

-Yo soy Kaoru y aquí el estúpido es Kojiro-dijo Kaoru-

-Yo soy Santa claus-dijo Santa-

-¿¡Eres Santa claus?!-

-Si,una pregunta,¿Que hacíais en la ciudad solos y por la noche?¿y vuestros padres?-Prgeuntó Santa-

-No tenemos-dijo Momoko-

-Pobres y...¿Porque no estais en el orfanato?-preguntó Santa-

-Nos hemos ido de allí,porque la encargada es una bruja-Dijo Kaoru mirando hacia otro lados.-

-Seños Santa,gracias por enviarme a Snow-dijo Miyako-

-¿Snow?¿esta allí?-

-Si,tu me lo distes-dijo Miyako-

-Enrealidad Snow es mi ayudante,mi amigo,se perdió cuando visitamos la tienda-dijo Santa preocupado-


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Enserio?esque...había animado mucho al orfanato-Dijo Miyako decepcionada-

-Algo me dice que pronto no necesitareis a Snow para que el orfanato se anime-Dijo Santa-

De pronto el diamante que tenía Santa dejó de brillar..

-M-me e-enceutro m-m-mal-Dijo Santa-

Santa se callo de la silla.

-¿Qu-que te pasa Santa?-Prgeuntó Momoko-

-M-mi cristal esta...aa...a-pagan...do...se..-Decía Santa cada vez más devil.-

-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudarte?-Preguntó Miyako-

-M-me...g-g-gusta...ria...que...r-repartie...rais...los...r-re...g-galos...-Decía Santa-

-¡No se preocupe señor Santa!¡Repartiremos los regalos a tiempo!-Dijo Momotaro-

-Los llevare hasta los renos..-dijo un duende-Pero antes..tomad-

El duende les entregó unos trajes de Navidad (como el cápitulo del anime de Navidad,pero los chicos unos disfrazes de duendes) Momotaro de color rojo,Makoto de color azul oscuro y Kojiro verde de rosa,Miyako de azul celeste y Kaoru verde esmeralda.

-¡Suerte!-

-Hey chicos...no creeis que sería peligroso ir con los renos-Dijo Miyako-

-Vamos no seas miedosa-Dijo Kaoru-

-P-pero...-

-Dejad,hablare con ella-Dijo Kojiro,se acercó a ella,la cogió y la puso en su hombro-Vamos-

-¡Sueltame!-

Kojiro metió a Miyako delicadamente (brutalmente)en el carruaje.

-Bastardo ¬¬...-Dijo Kaoru-

Después de repartir regalos en 46 casa,fueron a la casa de un niño llamado Momotaro aterrizó el carruaje con los renos en el tejado y caminaron por el para poder tirar el regalo por la cuando Makoto iva a pisar la lámina que había cerca de la chimenea una red lo envolvio.

-¡JA!Cacé a Santa claus-Dijo Mich,mira a Kaoru.-Vaya monumento-

-Date un paseo-Dijo Kaoru-

-No es Santa Claus-Dijo Miyako-es un...-

-¿Un duende?va de duende...¡muchísimo mejor!-Dijo Mitch-¡Hazme unos patines en línea! y después me darás el videojuego CAL OF DUTY BRACK O 2-

-Salbadme...-Dijo Makoto-

-Lo siento colega,pero todavía tenemos que repartir a un montón de gente-Dijo Momotaro mientra ponía tiraba el regalo por la chimenea-

-Deja que yo te salvo-Dijo Kaoru,le dio un patada y un empujon,entonces se calló por la chimenea-¡Listo!-

Los chicos se montarón otra vez en el carruaje y regresaron a la fábrica de Santa.

-Emos repartido exactamente a...47 niños-Dijo Momoko deprimida-

-Entremos para disculparnos con Santa-Dijo Miyako-

Los seis entrarón pero grande fue su sorpresa que,¡Santa estaba jugando a pley con un duende!.

-¿S-santa?¿que usted no estaba a punto de morir?-Preguntó Kojiro-

-Hola...he...si pero...*suspiro*esque soy mágico y solo trabajo una vez al años pero...es un día muy cansado...-Dijo Santa-

-Pues menos mal que no va a morir-Dijo Kaoru-¿Quién me traería los regalos?digo...usted es Santa jejeje*nerviosa*-

-Pero me gustaría que repartierais regalos en un último lugar...-Dijo Santa-

-¿En dónde?-

-En vuestro orfanato-Dijo Santa-

-¿Para qué?si esa bruja no cree en la Navidad-Dijo Kaoru-

-Solo id-Dijo Santa-

-Esta bien...-dijo Miyako-

El grupo fue al orfanato y no tardaron mucho gracias a que ivan en chicos entraron pero,había cambieado,todo estaba adornado con hermosas cosas Navideñas...Buscaron a los niños en sus habitaciones y depuésn en el de las niña y no había nadie,oleron ruidos del comedor y...allí estaban todos,pero parece que esa cena era...¿por Navidad? eso era muy poco probable,entonces vieron algo que si era lo más extraño,¿La señorita Agatha siendo amable?¿conversando con los niños con...una...sonrisa?Este mundo se volvió fueron al salón para dejar los regalos y...¡había un árbol de Navidad! ahí dejaron los pronto Santa aparece delante de ellos.

-¿Vais a volver?-Preguntó Santa-

-Creo que...-dijo Momoko-

-Si,vamos a volver-dijo Miyako decidida-

-Me alegro de que volvais ¡Hasta luego!-Dijo Santa antes de desaparecer-¡Visitadme!-

Los seis vajan al comedor.

-Hola...-

Agatha los mira,ellos pensaban que los iva a castigar en el desván pero,no fue así,en cambio Agatha les dio un abrazo.

-Lo siento,siento haber sido tan cruel con todos-Dijo Agatha-¿Me perdonais?-

-Claro que sí señorita Agatha-dijo Miyako-

-Gracias,sentaos a cenar esta noche es para celebrar-Dijo Agatha-

Entonces todos cenaron día siguiente unos señores entrarón en el orfanato.

-¿Desean adoptar a algún niño?-Preguntó Agatha-

-Si...he...¿me prodría enseñar a los niños?-Preguntó la mujer-

-Si enseguida vuelvo-Dijo Agatha subiendo las escaleras-

Todos los niños y niñas bajarón y se pusieron en fila.

-Usted es la encargada de aquella tienda-dijo Miyako-

-Si...me gustaría adoptarlos-Dijo la encargada-

-A ustedes seis-dijo-

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
